fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoebe Apollo
Phoebe Apollo ( ) is the 2nd Guild Master of the Phoenix Talon Guild and one of the Twelve Gods of Ishgar , ranking fourth in their ranks, and earning her the title as one of the Five Elder Gods Appearance Phoebe is a thin young woman who stands just below average height for her age. Her wavy dark orange hair reaches the middle of her back. She typically dons a frilly golden top with thin straps that leave her shoulders exposed, as well as a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a pair of nude, open-toed high heels. She bears her orange Phoenix Talon guild mark on her right shoulder blade, the top of it barely peeking over the hem of her top. Personality Phoebe is a caring girl who looks after the environment, scolding members of her Guild for littering and the such, as well as using her Fire Magic to safely burn the Guild's trash. She also cares deeply for her Guild mates, professing them as her brothers and sisters. She is fierce when it comes to protecting her Guild mates, and she is known to sometimes go overboard in battle by using too much of her vast magical power, courtesy of her father being an immortal god. History As a child, Phoebe was quite a troublesome girl, often getting into fights defending people who are being bullied. She was raised in a small village located somewhere in Caelum. When the continent of Ishgar was united as the Ishgarian Empire , Phoebe's family moved to Pergrande. When she was was five years old, she accompanied her mother to Fiore to watch the Grand Magic Games of X791, and grew to admire a mage named Natsu Dragneel. On her tenth birthday, her Magic emerged without any form of training or meditation, unintentionally setting the drapes of her home aflame. When she reached the age of fourteen, she began distancing herself from her mother, who she formerly was closer to than anyone else in the world, and when she was fifteen, her mother was murdered by a Dark Mage who was never identified. Phoebe lived on the streets for six months until a Wizards' Guild was founded in the heart of her city. One day the Guild Master, Ignatius Azar, passed by her in the street and approached her, inviting her to join the Phoenix Talon guild. During her years as a mage in the guild, Ignatius gave her personal lessons in order to hone her Magic and, to his surprise, her power and skill began rapidly improving. She quickly rose through the ranks and, by the age of 18, earned the rank of S-Class, keeping her position for several years, progressing even further to become the Guild's ace, before finally being given the position as Guild Master after the tragic death of the former Master right before her eyes, where he chose her as his successor with his dying breath. Magic & Abilities Fire Magic '( ) Phoebe is an extraordinarily proficient user of Fire Magic, due to the massive amount of Magic energy she can produce thanks to her parentage. *'Fireball '( ) Phoebe focuses her energy in the palm of her hand, causing the air around her hand to heat up to the point that it combusts, engulfing her hand in flames which she can throw at the target as fiery projectiles. *'Spiralling Blaze '( ) Phoebe ignites her arms and points her palms towards the target, allowing the flames to swirl and form a cyclone-like spiral of flames that engulfs the target. *'Breath of the Phoenix '( ) Phoebe releases a powerful stream of flame from her mouth towards the target. *'Wall of Flame '( ) Phoebe creates a wall of flame that is capable of being used on vast levels, even being able to form tornados of flame around buildings in order to trap people within, or protect those within from those outside. *'Soothing Warmth '( ) One of the only Healing spells that Fire Magic is capable of, Phoebe emanates a specific degree of heat from her hands, the magical energy infused within that heat causing a reaction within the target's body that causes their wounds to close, albeit slowly. 'Telepathy '( ) Phoebe is quite skilled in the use of this Magic, being capable of projecting her thoughts over several miles to her Guild mates. 'Take Over '''( ) Phoebe, unlike people such as Dimaria Yesta, is not a vessel for an entity to use through this Magic, but uses this Magic in a fashion unique to herself. *God Soul: Zettai-en' ( ) Rather than allowing an external entity to use her body as a vessel, Phoebe magnifies the godly part of her own soul, allowing it to take over her body and mind, transforming her into a more divine form of herself. When she activates this, her body is engulfed in flames which cloak her body and form magnificent wings which she can use for limited flight. When the flames are released from within her body, her clothes are burned away, leaving her in a predicament after deactivating the spell, which is why she dislikes using it too often. Furthermore, in her God Soul form, since her mind is also taken over, her personality becomes much more godly, making her quite pretentious and vain. **'Apollo's Holy Arrow '( ) Phoebe creates a long rod of flame resembling a spear or arrow and throws it at the target, piercing straight through their body like a hot knife through butter, leaving a smoking corpse with a gaping hole in it. She only uses this spell under ''extremely dire circumstances due to the fact that it means certain death for the enemy if it hits, which it almost always does. **'Divine Flame of the Glorious Sun '( ) Phoebe spreads her arms, holding them into the sky, seemingly causing the Sun itself to heat up, but in actuality, she is simply channelling the heat of the Sun downwards, gradually intensifying until a powerful surge of heat strikes the target, causing a devastating blast capable of creating a crater the size of a medium-sized house. 'Illusion Magic '( ) Phoebe is rather skilled in the usage of this Magic, which is shown by her ability to keep a constant illusion surrounding Elysium no matter where she is or what she is doing, making it appear as a ruined temple to everyone other than members of Phoenix Talon or people she allows to see it. Trivia *Her last name is Apollo because, obviously, her father is the god of the Sun, as is Apollo. *Her birthday is the Summer Solstice because it's the day on which the Sun is up the longest. Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Demigod Category:Demigoddess Category:Fire Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Telepathy User Category:Twelve Gods of Ishgar Category:God of Ishgar Category:Five Elder Gods Category:Elder Gods